


FINDPATH C://

by Pirateofantiva



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: A little angst, F/F, a little fluff, a little hurt/comfort, for me and the like four other people that ship this, here ya go, jk this is probably abandoned for the foreseeable future sorry fam, prompts, that final tho!!, this will be on going, who knows where life will take us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateofantiva/pseuds/Pirateofantiva
Summary: the moments that make donna and cameron more than they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> to me and the four other people in the entire world that ship this: hello! pls connect with me so that i don't continue to think that i am alone in this teensy lil fandom!

When Donna leaves the bathroom, she can’t even begin to think about returning to sit next to Gordon, about having to look at his face, in his eyes, she can’t, not right now, not when every nerve in her body is raw, exposed; she feels like with the slightest touch she could ignite. Instead, Donna walks right past him, not even glancing over. Gordon fails to realize she walked by, too absorbed in his magazine, churning plans of revenge in his mind. Donna takes a seat next to Cam, who has her eyes closed and her headphones on. She’s completely isolated in her little world, and Donna doesn’t snap her out of it, just simply observes her, watches the balling of her fists and the harsh gulps of her throat. This Cameron is familiar, she thinks. This sad, lonely, hurt programmer who hides herself away. 

Cameron opens her eyes a few minutes later, and upon noticing Donna sitting next to her, gazing out the window, she slides her headphones off and clears her throat roughly.

“Hey, Donna, what’s up? You… You okay?” Despite her mood, Cameron’s tone is gentle, slightly curious. Donna closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, and Cameron gently places her hand atop Donna’s. “What’s wrong? Is it the move? Because this will work out, I swear-“

“Gordon is trying so hard to fix this, but I don’t know if he can. I don’t know if I want him to. He wants another kid, Cameron, another one, and he doesn’t know what I did, doesn’t know that I-“ Donna chokes on a sob and lowers her head, sinking down into the seat. Cameron’s expression is heartbroken, compassionate, she looks at Donna kindly with tears in her eyes. 

“Oh god, Donna, I’m so sorry. It’s- It’s okay, it’ll be okay. Shhh. It’s okay.” Cameron wraps both of her arms around Donna’s shoulders and pulls her closer into an embrace, tightening her grip and resting her chin on Donna’s head. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay. You’ll be alright, I promise.”

Donna wraps her arms around Cameron’s torso and cries into her shirt, quietly, and Cameron blinks back tears. She feels furious, suddenly, and she’s not entirely sure who she’s directing her anger at. Joe, maybe, or Gordon, or maybe even herself, but her rage boils in her blood at the sight of Donna upset. Guilt also creeps in, because Cameron has been trying to be better about keeping in touch with Donna’s conflicts, and knowing what wrong with her. And she’s grateful that Donna shared this with her, but she’s afraid at what she might not know. Cameron shuts it all out, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 

Donna lifts her head from Cameron’s chest, looking sheepish and broken. She avoids Cameron’s eyes, but still remains partially in her embrace. 

“Thanks, Cameron. I’m sorry for this, I know you’re dealing with stuff, I’m sorry-“ Donna begins to ramble guiltily, eyes misting again, and Cameron moves quickly to shush her. She puts her hands on either side of Donna’s face, forcing her to make eye contact. 

“No, it’s okay, really. I… I want you to tell me this stuff. I want to know. You’re fine.” Cameron reassures, and Donna blinks a few times and nods. “Now come here.”

Cameron wraps her arms around her again, and Donna nestles into her chest. Cameron strokes her hair lightly, humming a little, and Donna feels something tightly wound in her chest loosen a little. She’s surprised at the affection that Cam is showing, and maybe Cam is too, as she looks everywhere but Donna’s face. Donna tucks it away in the back of her mind to deal with sometime later, far from now, choosing instead to relax into Cameron. Shutting her eyes, she lets Cameron’s gentle ministrations carry her off to sleep.


End file.
